MHA: The Rider
by Egghead
Summary: MHA: The Rider Summary: A different Deku rocks UA High School with his own offbeat brand of truth, justice and heroism. DekuXHeroineToga pairing. Disclaimer: I don't own Boku No Hero Academia or any of it's characters but I DO own my OC's, ok?


MHA: The Rider

Summary: A different Deku rocks UA High School with his own offbeat brand of truth, justice and heroism. DekuXHeroineToga pairing. Disclaimer: I don't own Boku No Hero Academia or any of it's characters but I DO own my OC's, ok?

Chapter 1: Start The Experiment

"Today is going to be an interesting experience for my class." Eraserhead thought to himself as he watched All Might brief Class 1A, his homeroom class, on the mechanics of today's exercise which was going to be the first in their road towards becoming Pro Heroes.

And while his class was admittedly an impressive bunch boasting three of UA's top new prospects, classwork AND fieldwork were two totally different animals.

The exercise itself is fairly straightforward. The heroes were supposed to prevent a bomb from detonating within a time limit. The bomb itself was located inside a building guarded by villains and playing the role of heroes or villains will be the class themselves who will be paired and divided into the two roles.

At least that was the normal procedure.

Today's exercise was going to be a little different and that was going to be both fortunate and UN-fortunate for Class 1A.

Fortunate because the only role that the students of Class 1A were gonna play were the parts of the heroes and it was going to be good practice for the prospective pros.

Unfortunate because of the identity of their opposition.

One could be called the 'Ultimate Hero Otaku' for his vast, encyclopedic knowledge of heros and quirks. Coupled with his formidable genius intellect and the toys he made, he wa highly sought after by the hero and support department. Never mind the fact he was quirkless.

The other one... Well... Class 1A was about to find out first hand just how harsh reality could be once SHE was done with them. It was just fortunate that she was on their side because imagine the chaos she'd cause as a villain.

"Oh look. All Might's told them of today's exercise. And don't they look excited." Eraserhead deadpanned quietly to himself before a terrifying grin graces his apathetic features. "Well good luck to all of you. You're gonna need every single scrap of it before the day's done."

(With All Might and Class 1A)

"So All Might Sensei. Who will be playing today's villains?" Iida inquires.

"Well I'm glad you asked young Tenya." All Might said as his hand swept around the area which was made to look like an entire city block. "As part of his entrance evaluations, we allowed one of the participants to help construct this whole scenario to see how it holds up against variable quirks."

This statement piques Bakugo's interest for some reason. And judging by the bloodthirsty grin he had, he knew exactly who the villain was.

"You're shitting me." Bakugo said with sadistic glee. "You mean HE actually fucking applied for UA and THIS is his entrance exams? Sweet! I get to haze him."

"Language young Bakugo." All Might lightly admonished. "And yes, HE will be the villain in this exercise." Then, All Might's smile became ominous. "But be warned. He DID help design this place so you are effectively operating in HIS territory. And he will NOT be alone."

At this, Bakugo's expression went from one of eager anticipation to one of nervous wariness. "Shit... You mean he's with that freaky bitch? Figured he'd have HER watching his back." The blonde bomber of Class 1-A groused.

Growing tired of not being in the loop, the shortest member of the class, a pervert with numerous spherical growths on his head by the name of Mineta Minoru spoke up."Will somebody please tell us exactly who the opposition is gonna be? Bakugo. You make it sound like we're gonna be up against pros or something."

"We might as well be doing that with those two. And the worse part is, one of 'em don't even have a quirk." Bakugo mutters.

Mineta's eyes widens at this revelation. "Wait? What? Are you kidding me? You can't possibly believe that two kids our age, with one of them being quirkless to boot, has a shot of beating us all do you?" Mineta scoffs derisively.

"Keep tellin' that to yourself grape turd and I can guarantee you that you'll get your ass handed to you faster then you can scream." Bakugo said, giving the grape themed young hero wannabe a glare before turning his gaze to the rest of the class. "And that goes double for the rest of you extras. You ain't gonna have a chance in hell if you don't take this shit seriously so shape the fuck up and try NOT to give our class a bad rep from the get go." He growls causing the rest of the class to wonder exactly who their mystery opponents are and how Katsuki knew them.

"Mah... No need to get all excited about this Kacchan. It's just an exercise after all." A tired sounding voice said. All Might and Class 1-A looks towards the source of the voice & sees a green haired teen with tired eyes and wearing a rumpled labcoat over his UA jumpsuit shuffling towards them while sipping an energy drink through a straw and carrying what looked like a briefcase.

"Like hell I ain't taking this shit seriously Deku." Bakugo snapped. "Your last 'experiment' nearly blew ME up. And I'm the one who's supposed to be the one doing explosions, remember?"

"A slight miscalculation on my part. You survived in one piece, didn't you?" Thr identified Deku waved it off dismissively.

"Slight miscalculation my ass." Bakugo muttered before looking around suspiciously. "So where the hell is your partner in crime?"

"Umm... A-A-A little h-help here please?" A terrified Mineta asked as he stock still while a cardigan covered arm held what looked like a boxcutter to his throat. And by the looks of things, the blade had already cut the skin judging from the slight bleeding on Mineta's neck.

"I heard what you said kid. You DO know all the quirks in the world ain't gonna help you if someone gets close enough to cut your throat don't you?" A sweet sounding voice said into his ear. Despite the situation he was in, Mineta couldn't help but shiver in morbid delight at the feel of the obviously feminine figure that was holding him close.

"Kindly desist in assaulting any student BEFORE the exercise begins young Toga." All Might said dryly. The girl, a pigtailed blonde wearing a sweater over her schoolgirl uniform reluctantly released Mineta, but not before drawing a tiny bit of blood with her boxcutter and then, much to Class 1A's shock and disgust, proceeds to lick it off her blade witha disturbingly ecstatic expression on her face.

"Still as psychotic as ever. Aint 'cha?" Bakugo deadpanned. The sound of All Might clearing his throat stops whatever else he was going to say though.

"Alright then. To continue." All Might turns to the pair of newcomers. "Please introduce yourselves."

"Oh, oh. Me first." The blonde girl said, raising her hand enthusiastically. She stands in front of the class with her hands behind her back (which incidentally and inadvertantly emphasizes her... Growing assets) and her head tilted cutely. "My name is Toga Himiko and I hope we can join you in UA after this exercise. Please take good care of me, 'kay?"

The green haired boy steps up next, scratching the back of his head lathergically. "I'm Midoriya Izuku. Or if you want, call me Deku. Thank you for participating in this test run everyone. Please try your very best so the results will be as accurate as possible." He said with a short bow.

Of course, the question that goes through Class 1A's minds is why the quirkless kid would want them to do their best in this exercise. A red haired student named Kirishima decides to voice the class's concerns.

"Uhh... No offense Deku San. As manly as going all out sounds, don't you think that it'll be a little too much for your team especially since you're..." Kirishima seemed reluctant to say the word.

"...Quirkless?" Deku finished with a small smile, making Kirishima wince apologetically. "Don't worry about it coz I'm not offended. I know my limitations better then anyone else. But as All Might has mentioned, I helped design this place so you are essentially operating in my territory and will not have any advantages in this exercise."

"As a matter of fact..." Deku continued, raising his briefcase by the handle with a grin. "...If it comes down to it, you will find that I will not be so helpless against any of you after all."

Deku presses a button on the briefcase and with a softly spoken 'Henshin' the 'briefcase' starts folding out and encases him in an olive green armored suit with black/red boots, white gauntlets and a rabbit-eared helmet with with large, amber 'eyes' and an upturned mouth grill which made it resemble the smiling visage of a certain Symbol Of Peace.

And on his belt is a blocky device with a spinning turbine in the middle which seems to be sucking in air and creating a small vortex around him.

"Suit integrity at 100%... Tactical operating system is activated... Typhoon Drive... Online." Deku mutters before looking over at Class 1A. "So... Shall we begin the experiment?"

Author's Notes: Back with a brand new story folks. This really just spoke out to me and I couldn't resist. I'll be looking over my other stories and see what I should do. Till then, R & R folks :D


End file.
